Question: Omar had to read pages 43 through 66 for homework tonight. If Omar read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 43 through 66, we can subtract 42 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 24. We see that Omar read 24 pages. Notice that he read 24 and not 23 pages.